Shape of Seltzer
Speak to Will Wiseacre at Wiseacre's Noisemakers on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * …'' * ''OH HEY! * I ACTUALLY DIDN’T SEE YOU COME IN. * I WAS FOCUSING ON PACKING A FEW MEGAPHONES WITH THESE BURSTS OF SOUND. * WHAT’S THAT? * WHY AM I YELLING? * Oh sorry, that’s better. * I had my earplugs in. Sound gag related hearing loss isn’t a joke you know! * Unless you’re a cog, of course. * You know what, that reminds me. Many toons seem to ask me when they drop by why cogs actually get affected by sound gags. * It’s actually quite interesting to tell you the truth. I’ve taken it upon myself to study the cogs as much as I could, and it’s the exact reason I turned to making sound gags! * These cogs all have sensitive audial instruments installed into their heads. * Now why do they miss from time to time? * I’ll tell you more, but you gotta help me out and defeat a few strong cogs that are roaming around my shop here. Sound good? * Fantastic, I’ll see you real soon! Next Objective Defeat 4 level 3+ cogs on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. Return to Will Wiseacre at Wiseacre's Noisemakers on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Okay, so you wanna know why sound gags miss? * Well, I’ll have you know it’s not from faulty gags! Not at least mine, anyways. * Sound gags have high reliability, meaning you’re not going to miss on damaging a cog with one very often. * I’m no expert myself, but I figure their audial apparatus is similar to a hearing aid. You can turn it up or down to hear less, or more. * When sound misses, I personally believe it’s from the cogs turning their apparatuses down on the sight of the megaphone. It’s the only explanation from my own research. * Anyways, I apologize on the rambling. What can I do for you? * Oh, supplying the gag shops? * Absolutely! There’ll be no complaints from me. I absolutely love sound gags and I think they’re the best way to battle, myself. * I’ll be proud knowing I supply some of them, and the finest of the bunch, if I might say. * No problem at all here, NAME. You can count of these popping up in the shops all over. * Hopefully that helps! Good luck! Next Objective Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Hmm… when you put it that way, it does sound reasonable that they’d miss when that happens! * You’re flying at a fast pace getting these done, and it’s truly impressing me. * Okay, one more look at the list and… * One more stop! * I need you to go to Sid Seltzer at Seltzer Bottles and cans on Loopy Lane. * We just really need his potential supply of bubbly delicious drinks for us to use in the fight, and sometimes when we’re just thirsty! * I’m trusting you, NAME. Impress me again and we’ll see about getting an even more important role in the Toon Resistance for you. Next Objective Speak to Sid Seltzer at Seltzer Bottles and Cans on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Sid Seltzer at your fizzy service! * Bubbles? Lame. Bubbly water? Great. Bubbly water in a bottle? Absolutely. Amazing. * I’m assuming you’re here to get your hands on one of the most exciting, exclusive, and wonderfully amazing tasting bottles of seltzer in all of Toontown, correct? * Oh? * You’re want ME to put the bottles of seltzer in OTHER toon’s hands? * Well, when you put it that way, I do like the picture of it. * Toons everywhere with MY seltzer bottles at the ready. * But to do such a service would require an expansion of my production cycle. * If you could get me more springs from the cogs, I could do that exact thing, in fact! * I use the springs to bounce my water at the perfect pace and repetition, eventually turning it into seltzer perfection. * Fetch them for me, and I’ll absolutely help in equipping toons everywhere with my seltzer bottles! Next Objective Recover 3 springs from the cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Sid Seltzer at Seltzer Bottles and Cans on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * These are exactly the springs I need. Thank you, NAME. * Now I’ll get to work on my part, you go ahead and go back to yours. * And just remember, if you get the chance to hold a seltzer bottle in the midst of battle, it just may be one of Sid Seltzer’s finest! * How cool is that! * See you around, NAME! Next Objective Return to Lord Lowden Clear at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Yes, yes, yes! * You are talented. You got a future in this, I gotta tell you. * I can see you standing behind this very desk with the rest of us, how cool would that be? * If you enjoy paperwork and organizing resistance members, that is. * You know what… * We don’t normally do this, but I think you’re just the toon for the job. * There’s a very pressing issue going on. One that toons like you aren’t supposed to be informed about, but this is important. * You’ve completed every last thing we’ve asked you to, and not only that, but excelled in completing them. * Toon Resistance! It’s time for a vote. * Who says we allow NAME here to handle our big task? * Mata Hairy: Aye! * Bumpy Bumblebehr: Absolutely! * Good ol’ Gil Giggles: I’m completely on board! * And I agree. That settles it, NAME. You’re handling this for us. * I want you to go to Flippy, tell him you know all about our unification project, and that you’re ready for it. Let him know everything you’ve heard here. * We believe in you, we know you’re the toon for the job. Prove us right! The current task ends here. The next task is "Smart Minds Think Unalike".